The Untouchables
The Untouchables are criminals, plain and simple. They live by--and in some cases for--breaking the law and committing themselves to actions and behaviors that are detrimental to others. Sometimes, Untouchables are driven to a life of crime by desperation, but in most cases these people enjoy living on the run from the law. The Assassin is a professional killer. They get paid to end someone else's life. Sometimes, Assassins are almost anti-heroes, using their particular skills to avenge the downtrodden or they live by very specific codes of honor (eg will not kill women or children, etc.) Sometimes, assassins are just sociopaths whom enjoy inflicting pain, torment, and suffering on others. But for the most part, assassins will gladly accept a payment to end a life, no questions asked. Those whom follow the Calling receive a starter kit, two weapons of choice, two vials of poison, and 3 bronze coins. The Catburglar specializes in silently entering a house and pilfering the items of value there. Sometimes they work when the owners are out of the house, sometimes they work at night when the occupants are all asleep. Most catburglars do what they do for the thrill it provides them rather than for actually any need. Catburglars being their Callings with a starter pack, a weapon of choice, three grappling hooks and a lock pick set, and 1 bronze coin. The Con Man earns his living through deception and taking advantage of the gullibility of others. Smooth talking and silver tongued, the con man promises the world with the 'donation' of a few meager coins and then delivers nothing. Masters of telling lies, playing on their victims' emotions, and manipulation the con man begins his Calling with a few fake treasure maps to sell, a Starter Kit, one weapon of choice, and a bronze coin. The Cutpurse is often confused for the common thief but the Cutpurse is much more talented and versatile. Cutpurses are expert pick pockets, can cut the strings of coin curses without the owner being aware of it, and in a crowd can walk away with a small fortune. The Cutpurse relies on stealth and agility to work his particular brand of treachery so they are not overly skilled in the use of weapons. They can move with swift stealth and agility. The Cutpurse begins the Calling with a starter kit, a small knife for cutting strings, and 1 bronze coin. The Enchanter is without a doubt the most virulently hated magic wielder in the Kinship. In most cities, being identified as an Enchanter is an immediate death sentence. Enchanters use their particular brand of dark magic to fool the senses of others. Enchanters can manipulate, swap, or change emotions in others as they see fit, control minds that are particularly weak, and cast spells that utterly obfuscate, deceive, or change their victim's senses: a victim may be struck blind, plagued with unusual aromas, or see things that don't actually exist. Enchanters begin their Calling with a Starter Kit, spare clothing, one small weapon of choice, and 2 bronze coins. The Highwayman is a thief whom earns their wealth through violently taking it from others, especially on roads and highways of commerce. They may be called bandits, brigands, pirates, scoundrels, or a host of other names but a Highwayman is what they are. They are especially good with intimidating others and fighting. The Highwayman begins his Calling with a Starter kit and mount of choice, one hand to hand weapon and one ranged weapon, a breastplate of rigid leather armor, 1 bronze coin, and some serious attitude. The Macabre is often mistaken for, and called, a necromancer but the truth is that Macabres are much worse than any necromancer. Macabres are such masters of death that they can utilize black magic rituals to inflict a town with horrible plagues, utilize their knowledge of certain herbs to create poisonous powders to be used in drinks or food and, the worst, actually animate corpses into zombies or--depending on the power of the Macabre--more powerful types of undead. The absolute apex of a Macabre's power is to create a phylactery that ensure the Macabre survives physical death to rise as a lich. Townspeople are frightened when they learn a necromancer lives nearby, but they are terrified when they suspect one of their neighbors is a Macabre. This evil magic user begins his Calling with a starter kit and a pouch of poisonous herbs, a book of black rites and a small animal familiar, spare clothes, and 1 bronze coin. The Necromancer is thoroughly knowledgeable in death and, particularly, what happens after. The Necromancer robs graves for two reasons: to collect whatever wealth was buried with the body and the body itself and, horribly, to capture the ghost of the deceased. Using the body, body parts, and treasure in the burial plot the Necromancer can forcably summon the ghost of the dead person to glean information, force the ghost into slavery, or force the soul into jewelry that enables the Necromancer o use the powers of the undead for himself. Necromancers begin their foul Calling with a starter kit and a small bag of body pars such as fingers or toes, eyeballs, and severed ears; one weapon of choice, spare clothes, and 1 bronze coin. The Pirate is the highwayman of the sea. Being an exceptionally good sailor, he is otherwise identical to the highwayman. The Pirate begins his brutal Calling with a set of spare clothing, two weapons of choice, a dagger, and 1 bronze coin. The Sorcerer is a magic user whom relies on heavy firepower. Using elemental spells and rituals, the Sorcerer overwhelms his enemies with blasting fire, frigid rains and blizzards, earthquakes and landslides, and hurricane bursts of wind. More powerful Sorcerers are able to perform extended rituals, often with a blood sacrifice, to summon and unleash powerful Elemental entities. The most powerful Sorcerers can cause volcanoes to erupt, produce earthquakes powerful enough to destroy entire towns, and summon up terrific hurricanes and tornadoes. Luckily for most people, most Sorcerers are discovered and killed before they can attain that level of power which requires a lifetime to achieve. Sorcerers begin their destructive Calling with a starter kit and mount of choice, spare clothes, one small weapon of choice, and 1 bronze coin. The Thief makes their living by pilfering goods. They may walk by an apple seller and pocket a few apples without discovery, hustle the foolish and arrogant with games of chance or skill, or sell their services by supplying weapons are valuable art to those that hire them. Thieves are experts with sleight of hand, fast-talking and misdirection, and often are an encyclopedia of the goings on in the black market. Thieves begin their Calling with a starter kit, one small weapon of choice, a set of lock picks, two contacts in the criminal underworld whom can be tapped for information and aid, and 1 bronze coin. The Warlock is the colloquial term for a witch whom has taken the knowledge she has learned and twisted it into curses, inflicting diseases and illnesses, summoning negative entities and demons, and plaguing their enemies. Although the term warlock has come to be associated largely with males practicing evil witchcraft, Warlocks can be women as well. Warlocks begin their Callings with a starter kit, one weapon of choice, a book of black magic rites and rituals, and 1 bronze coin. Category:Classes, Calling, Professions